


Seven Minutes in Purgatory

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Community: hp_may_madness, Ficlet, Frottage, Light Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 25 prompts used: Ron/Neville, unfortunate, frottage.





	Seven Minutes in Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 prompts used: Ron/Neville, unfortunate, frottage.

"Are you sure you want to?" Neville said, addressing their unfortunate situation.

"Everyone else is." Ron shrugged. "Might as well get our rocks off, too."

Neville rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

"That's not what I meant." Ron frowned. "I'm into witches but nothing wrong with a little something between friends, right?"

Neville didn't think two wizards fucking would appeal to a bloke who claimed he was straight but the game they were playing required some intimate contact before the door would unlock so he figured he might as well go along with it.

"Let's get started then." Neville reached for his zipper.

"Just like that?" Ron looked... unnerved. "Just whip it out?"

"Sure." Neville slipped his hand into his pants, unsurprised to realise he wasn't especially aroused. Nothing a few tugs on his cock wouldn't fix.

He stroked himself a few times then looked over at Ron. "Come on, then. You have to do it, too."

"All right," Ron replied reluctantly but did push his pants down just enough to free his cock and started to stroke.

Once Neville was good and hard, he said, "I think we should touch each other now." 

"I suppose." Ron seemed to be looking anywhere but Neville's cock. "Maybe we can just sort of _rub_ together."

"What do you mean?"

Ron moved closer, his eyes fixed over Neville's shoulder. He crowded up against him, hands to either side of Neville's head, until their groins were touching but virtually nothing else.

"All right?" 

"Yeah." Neville took the initiative and thrust his hips, rubbing their cocks together.

"Oh," Ron gasped and he also started to move.

Neville didn't know what to do with his hands but they felt awkward hanging at his sides. Hoping to speed things up he reached for Ron's hips, pulling and pushing him along with their thrusts.

He didn't think this would make him come though.

"I don't think this is working."

"I agree." Ron leaned back and wrapped his hand around both of them. "First one to come wins."

Neville closed his eyes and thought of the person he'd rather be fucking.


End file.
